1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle height adjustment apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an apparatus has been proposed which raises the height of a motorcycle during travel of the motorcycle, and which lowers the height of the motorcycle in order to make it easier to get on and off the motorcycle when stationary.
For example, the vehicle height adjustment apparatus according to Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H8-22680 changes the vehicle height automatically in response to the speed of a motorcycle, so as to raise the vehicle height automatically when the speed of the motorcycle has reached a set speed and so as to lower the vehicle height automatically when the speed of the motorcycle becomes equal to or lower than the set speed.